Moshimo
'''Moshimo '''jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę Daisuke do 12° openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 4 października 2012 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 282 do 306. Opis Na początku widzimy, Naruto i Sakurę którzy spacerują po Wiosce Liścia. Kolejno następuje zbliżenie na ich twarze, a łza Sakury spada na taflę wody z odbiciem Sasuke. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzou o Yume ni miru yokogao wa anogoro no mama de Se notaga ikusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kake wake-go ou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o sarashite sai go wa todokazu ni tooku Nan nen ma e no kotodeshou Nido to modorenai anoba sho ni Oite ki shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba tori modosenai nonara Kono kimochi wa doushite tsutaereba ii no? Imadani oi ka wa teru ano hi no zan zou o kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima Anata naki se kai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Kanji= いつまでも追いかけているあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかけわけ後追うぼくわ もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかはてるあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼは生きるよ |-| Polski= Od jak dawna uganiam się za tobą? Każdej nocy w moich snach wyglądasz zupełnie jak tamtego dnia W moich wspomnieniach staram się ciebie doścignąć. Ledwo łapiąc oddech, nie mogłem Ciebie dogonić. Byłeś za daleko. To wydarzyło się naprawdę, wieki temu. W miejscu, do którego już nigdy razem nie wrócimy, zostawiłem swoje serce, zostawiłem dawnego siebie. Skoro to tylko marzenia i nie mogę ich zmaterializować, to jak mam przekazać ci swoje uczucia? Znów widzę rozmyty obraz dnia, za którym od zawsze podążam. Codziennie ogarnia mnie przytłaczający smutek. Muszę kontynuować swoje życie w świecie, w którym nie istniejesz. |-| Angielski= How long do I have to continue chasing your memory ... Every night in my dreams I can see you as you were long ago Trying to escape from a grass field that had no end. I remember I was running to catch up But I never had enough breath to follow behind you But ... Years passed without mercy Since I have not gone to that place or in that once you saw But my heart always calls me back Dreams are not real I believe in the reality but as to deny what I feel in my heart. I'm still looking for you in the light of that distant memory Every time I cry in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? Ciekawostki *Podczas wyświetlania shinobi z Konohy pojawiają się cienie nieżyjących już Asumy i Jiraiya. Odnosi się do ich woli która znajduje się wciąż w sercach mieszkańców wioski . *Po raz pierwszy w anime pokazano Mangekyō Sharingana Shisuia. *Jest to pierwsze otwarcie w ciągu najbliższych matki Gaary. *Opening pokazuje po raz pierwszy nowego Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Minato Namikaze *Killer B *A (Czwarty Raikage) *Gaara *Shukaku *Yashamaru *Karura *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Wielki Wielogłowy Pies *Asuma Sarutobi (Cień sylwetki) *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Kurenai Yūhi *Mirai Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Might Guy *Jiraiya (Cień sylwetki) *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Kushina Uzumaki *Obito Uchiha *Utakata *Rōshi *Han *Yagura *Fū *Yugito Nii *Dodai *Temari *Kabuto Yakushi *Anko Mitarashi *A (Trzeci Raikage) *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *Ōnoki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden